Alexandria
Alexandria was a TSRP map created by Cosmo in 2012 for the Havoc9 community. It is set in the distant future and was heavily influenced by Paradise City. Secret Room There is a hidden vent which leads to a secret room containing an M60, M82 Barrett, and grenade gunspawns. The vent is located behind a green dumpster. The dumpster can be moved by either pushing it or dragging it (using the interaction button). The vent is unbreakable, however. A different method of accessing this room involves several people jumping on top of each other. To do this, at least 7 people must go to the slums area, which has a burning barrel. Directly above the barrel is a square-shaped hole that leads to the sky. The square hole is the entrance to the secret room. In order to reach it, 7 people must stand on top of each other (standing, not crouching). The 7th person at the top will be able to jump into the hole and enter the room. Reactor Overload Secret The map includes a secret method that can be used to shut down the power and lighting across the entire level. It involves destroying or overloading the power reactor, which is located behind the walls of the vertical "magic elevators" that connect the area by the MSR Jail and the movable dumpster. In order to begin the overload process, at least 3 people armed with guns are required. All 3 people need to go underneath one of the catwalks that is nearby an elevator. There is a dark, unlit path that goes through crouch-holes and a ladder and leads to a large maintenance shaft. Inside the shaft will be a room shaped like a cross, with 4 ways leading out from the center. One of them leads to a wall, while the other 3 lead to locked doors. There is a button located next to each door that reads "Locked". When these buttons are pressed, it will flash "Unlocked" for half a second. In order to open one of the doors, all 3 buttons need to be pressed at the same time so they each read "Unlocked" simultaneously. Doing this will open one of the doors. Past this door, there is a metal grate on the wall. Behind the metal grate is a computer, which is deep inside of a hole. The hole is too deep for melee or kung-fu attacks to reach it. This computer must be destroyed, which requires a gun. Underneath this door should be a hole that leads to another maintenance shaft, having another door. Destroying the computer above should unlock a computer below which is located on the wall. Interacting with this second computer should open another door located next to it. Beyond this door should be another, smaller door that leads directly to the reactor core. To open the final door, there are 3 computers that must be destroyed simultaneously. The first is the original one located behind the small metal grate. The second is similar to the first, but is located next to the reactor door. The third computer is located away from the rest, in an inaccessible area that is blocked by a pair of metal bars. Behind these bars, which can be seen through, are some thick metal pipes and the third computer. Destroying the third computer, which requires a gun to shoot through the metal bars, will cause one of the metal pipes to retract and go up. Destroying all 3 computers at the same time should open the reactor door. Category:Maps